


My Bride

by Alphaamongus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaamongus/pseuds/Alphaamongus
Summary: Just scribbled this plot and posted it as I feel a sudden decline in our jonrya fandom. So apologies for the mistakes that you will encounter.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	My Bride

The steam from the water made everything blurry. It was surreal to be still with eyes closed, relaxing and unwinding in nature., as you listened to the sounds around you.. the singing of birds wintering in the tree, melting snow and icicles and SOMEONE is approaching. Soaking her tired body in a hidden hot spring of Winterfell Godswood, she comes precariously close to falling asleep. That’s when she heard it, creaking snow as steps get closer. Arya abruptly got up from the hot springs aware of the eyes on her. The water splashed around her as she swam to the edge to retrieve her Valyrian blade. Her naked skin pricked with the cold air while her eyes were alert and waited for the attacker to come out but never came out. So she reached out for a nearby raven’s mind and almost screamed when a pair of hands grabbed her waist while disarming her far too easily than she hoped. “My bride” The man whispered in her ears JON… Arya’s heart started pounding

Arya’s reunion with Jon was everything she hoped for or might be more. Arya waited in Godswood for Jon to sneak upon him, and sneaked up on him, she did. She will forever remember the way Jon’s face had brightened like a full moon when he saw her. He had hugged her so tight while whispering words of his love to her. She laughed and went to kiss him on the cheek. Instead, he moved his cheek and her lips had pecked on his rough but warm lips. She had been mortified at that but when she looked on to Jon’s face, she didn’t see any discomfort instead he pecked her lips two times, and third he licked on her lips prying her to open. Arya gasped and pulled away from him.

“Brother..” Arya reminded him and for some reason, Jon looked like he had heard the worst nickname for him. He frowned at her still keeping Arya within his grasp “You never called me Brother before.. I was always Jon for you..”

Arya didn’t know what to reply. Might he be feeling over-excited and didn’t knew how to respond. So she forced a smile and beckoned him inside the castle. He was a normal self when surrounded by people… broody and solemn. But then after few days, she realized Arya was never alone. She would either be accompanied by Jon or if Jon was not there, Ghost will be around there. That was not a problem for her. She was happy to be with him. She was happy to get attention from Jon. The problem started when Arya went to meet Gendry one day with Ghost in tow. She had asked Ghost to leave her but he refused. She was so happy to see Gendry alive and wanted to spend some time with him. So she went to the forge alone after dinner to meet with him.

They were flirting and she was ogling. That’s the only way she could describe their encounter. Gendry was someone who she had a crush on. Maybe it’s his freakish blue eyes or it might be he was so much like Jon. She was sure she was going to kiss him, if not for Jon who had barged into the forge with a livid face.

He looked at Gendry like he is the worst shit in the seven kingdoms and then he commanded… bloody commanded her. “Come with me, Arya”

Arya looked at him incredulously. Faceless men might have beaten out her high born pride but never her courage. She lifted her chin to challenge him. The King in the North, be damned, she thought. Who is he to judge her? He had died for a wildling woman. She had heard many stories of her brother’s passionate love for a sun-kissed haired woman.

“Now” Jon voiced with a stern face as hard as the Kings of Winter. But she is Arya Stark and in no way likes to be commanded.

“I won’t” she replied stubbornly. Jon’s clenched his jaw all the while his hand was on his valyrian sword.

“Arya”

“I will after meeting with Gendry….” She stood his ground. ”You can go Jon” He looked like he will cut out Gendry’s head and then will steal her away. For some reason, Jon had restrained and with barely constrained fury.

Arya didn’t test the water. She quickly bid Gendry goodbye and went to meet with Jon who was in crypts looking out aunt Lyanna’s statue. Now that she thinks, Jon was seen in the crypts more often for the last few days. Arya wanted to ask but for some reason, Arya didn’t go near Jon alone. Something told her it would cause pain.

“Ghost, Guard the entrance” Jon ordered still his eyes on Aunt Lyanna’s tomb. Her heart ached for the brother who was so sweet and kind, who loved her, the most. Even now Jon was the same yet a completely different person. His love has turned into some kind of obsession.

Her inner ravings got interrupted when Jon was suddenly at her knees looking at her with tearful eyes.

“Marry me, Arya. Make me the luckiest man alive.”

Arya was stunned. She looked behind her to confirm whether it was for someone else. There was no one else though.

“What?”

“Jon…I.. Are you ok?”

“I’m not. I will never be ok without you, Arya.. Don’t you love me?”

“Of course, I love you..”

“Then marry me..”

Jon truly lost his shit she thought. For God’s sake, they are not lannisters nor the Targeryans.

“Are you insane? You are my brother?”

“So what?” He insisted as if they are not discussing the very law of honor. “You wanted to marry me when you were younger. Why not now? Or do you want to marry that Baratheon bastard?”

“Leave Gendry out of it…”

“Why, he was breaths away from putting his hands all over you when I got there.”

“And I would have let that happen.” He recoiled as if she’d hit him.

And Arya had no time to react when Jon yanked her down to the floor, under him, and kissed her. Hard. His mouth devoured mine, his hands gripping her upper arms to hold me in place.

But she didn't give in. Even when he tried coaxing her with lush, suggestive licks.

"Why?" he muttered, his lips sliding down to her throat. "Why are you driving me insane?"

“I have died for you. I have forsaken my very honor believing Ramsay had you with him. Yet now you wouldn’t even spare a few moments with me alone. “When she didn’t respond, he released her. “Fine go back to the blacksmith and run from me. But Remember whichever path you take, I would be there waiting for you...” Arya shivered at the promise or was that the threat.

Then thankfully there was no such encounter but his eyes were always there on her. She was surprised that no one had noticed that. Even Sansa couldn’t decipher Jon’s obsession towards her and everyone assumed it as Jon’s extreme protectiveness towards his little sister. Until the declaration made by the Dragon queen. That Jon was actually the trueborn son of Rhaeger Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and her father had lied to protect him from Robert’s wrath. Arya thought she couldn’t be any more surprised than that, she thought but she was proved wrong as he heard the next announcement.

Jon will marry his stark cousin Arya Stark and take up her name as Jon Stark. And become Warden of the North by bending the knee. And he will be the heir to the iron throne until the Queen has his own son. Brandon Stark the crippled Stark had no choice but to accept it. North doesn’t need another war and so they didn’t care about the absurdity at all. They were happy at least this time it was a true stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Just scribbled this plot and posted it as I feel a sudden decline in our jonrya fandom. So apologies for the mistakes that you will encounter.


End file.
